Johto Jouney
by Etherealflame66
Summary: First fan fiction so please R&R. Join Connie Blackwood and her best friend Jack as they travel around johto collecting Pokémon and badges, making friends and possibly finding love along the way
1. Chapter 1

Chapter:1 new beginnings and introductions

Welcome to the world of Pokémon, a vast world filled with a variety of creatures that are innumerable and four regions each with its own unique stories and adventures we join one such adventure as it begins.

"Connie get up your friend Jack is waiting for you" Connie's mom called up but all she received in return was a groan, she sighed and called her Marill from its bed, the aqua mouse Pokémon happily acknowledged its owner and proceeded to ascend the stairs towards Connie's bedroom, Jack sighed as he sat down in the living room it was like this most mornings he dreaded having to wake her up since last time he tried he couldn't stand for a week, a few minutes later there was a scream from upstairs followed by the sound of a pillow hitting the wall and Marill panicking as she rushed down stairs, "God dammit mom I was getting up in a few minutes!" Connie shouted as she made her way down stairs, Jack had to work hard not to stare as he saw her in her sleeping attire, she wore nothing but a white drenched tank top and panties all of which had become see through, Jack cleared his throat and looked in the other direction, Connie turned to face Jack but instantly regretted it as soon as she realized who it was, she inhaled Jack sighed she was at least taking this….. "PERVERT!" or not "l-l-look it's not w-w-what you think" Jack stuttered as he raised his arms to protect his face from the inevitable punch unfortunately this in turn caused him to face her in order to protect himself better, "you….perverted…fuck….I'm…gonna…..kill….you" Connie growled her green eyes did nothing to make her seem less deadly, their blue tint seemed to grow darker, Jack cowered trying to make himself as small as possible when he saw Connie pull her arm back but just as she was about to swing they turned to see her mother standing at the door to the kitchen Jack sighed in relief while Connie blushed, her mom then pointed at her "get dressed and watch your language" Connie was never one to back down but still her mother was scary, she hurried up stairs and got dressed she choose her outfit carefully, a pair of black jeans with a belt for her pokeballs with a simple white t-shirt over that she wore a midnight blue zip up hoodie, she topped it off with a matching baseball cap with a red pokeball in the centre and a black backpack with a single strap that went across her body, it was time to start her adventure only one thing was missing "Eve where are you?" she called, after five minutes a small sound came from under her bed, she got down and looked under it and there curled up was her Eevee she sighed and pulled it out it made a sound of shock before jumping on her shoulder. "let's go" she shouted as she dashed out the front door Jack sighed then laughed as he ran after her, her mother watched them go and with a sigh she went to clean up her daughters messy room.

As they raced towards the exit of new bark town they decided to see if Luke was still at his home unfortunately he had already run off, Connie was at least thankful for that since he was the biggest dick in New Bark town, mean while a figure wearing a faded outfit stood with a smile looking at New Bark town, he then headed into town but was soon stopped when he collided with a fast moving object, looking down he couldn't help but smile "Hi Connie" Connie gasped as she heard a voice she had though was never coming back…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: let's go!... maybe?

Connie was fighting back tears as she heard a voice she never expected to hear again, "Ethan… is it really you?" as she said this she struggled to stop herself from shaking

"yeah Connie it's me… what's the matter thought I would forget you?" Ethan replied grinning as he hugged the girl he had seen as his little sister before he left, Jack was standing there wondering just what was going on first Connie wanted to kill him, then she wanted to leave before he had a chance to get anything, now she was nearly breaking down into tears just like that day, he sighed he would never understand her would he.

Snapping out of his thoughts he decided to ask a question that had been bugging him for a few seconds now " who are you exactly?" the now named Ethan looked over at the boy that had asked him a question he thought everyone in New Bark knew still holding Connie he took in what the person looked like he had blonde hair with brown eyes, his hair was cut short and spiked, he stood roughly at 5'8 give or take, he wore a pair of blue jeans with a white button up shirt that was untucked he had a backpack similar to Ethan's own and Connie's, he didn't have the same fire in his eyes as a normal trainer would he seemed calmer and more laid back not a bad choice for a friend Connie Ethan thought to himself not bad at all "I'm Ethan Gold I lived here a few years ago before starting my journey and meeting Lyra she's my girlfriend by the way" as soon as Ethan had said this Jacks jaw had dropped and Connie had looked up anger crossing her features, she clenched her fist and teeth then said "You…have…a…girlfriend…and…you…didn't…tell…me?" Ethan was slowly backing away by this point "I-I-It's not what you t-t-think Connie I didn't tell you b-b-because I…uh… didn't exactly have time to tell you yeah that's it heh" Ethan was still moving away but heading towards New Bark, Jack smirked he could have fun with the Johto champ " Hey Gold…" Ethan looked at him " Run she could kill a Tauros when she's this angry… with her bare hands" Ethan's eyes went wide Connie was bad enough when they were kids but now he didn't doubt what Jack said he performed a quick three-hundred and sixty degree turn and began sprinting of towards Professor Elms lab hoping for some sort of haven Connie chasing him all the way and Jack walking behind laughing like a maniac.

As soon as Ethan got inside the professors lab he made a bee line for him, poor old Elm only had enough time to see the terrified twenty-one year old sprinting towards him before he was grabbed and effectively used as a human shield as Connie stalked in a thin blue aura covering her body professor Elm began to shake as violently as Gold who spoke up in an attempt to calm Connie "Hey if it makes you feel any better I have a gift for you from Crystal and Silver as well as one from me and…*gulp*Lyra" Connie dissipated the aura but still glared daggers at him both Gold and Elm sighed in relief, they knew what Connie's aura could do when used offensively Jack peeked his head around the door frame hoping that Connie hadn't started tearing the place up, Ethan quickly began digging through his bag he pulled out two things one was a pokéball, the other a small box he handed her the pokéball first "That's the master ball that Crystal was given after returning evidence that Giratina had finally stopped trying to take Dialga and Palkia out of the world and into the reverse world and the box…well…why don't you open it Lyra made it herself and well she kinda wants to meet you since well… she's pregnant and we…well I decided that you should be the godmother…" before Ethan could say anymore there was a loud crash everyone in the lab looked at the source, Connie had passed out Ethan was the first to reach her "Damn if I knew you'd take it this badly I wouldn't have told you" he broke out laughing as soon as he finished his sentence, Jack stood their panicking wondering whether she would wake up, professor Elm looked at the strange girl that had sprinted into his lab behind… "Gold!" the professor exclaimed, he pulled Gold up causing him to drop Connie's head on to the floor of the lab, Jack picked her head up and slapped her cheek a few times until she woke up, "I'm gonna be a god mother" she said quietly still shocked at the thought that she was going to have a god daughter soon, Ethan was worried that his daughter might not take after her mother but after her god mother Arceus forbid, he turned to face the professor who was asking him an unimaginable amount of questions like where had he been, what was he doing now, but most importantly how was his pókedex filling up he answered the last one "Its going well professor but I think its time I let someone else fill this old thing up" he looked over his shoulder at Connie the professor caught his meaning and gave him a sad look "It's a shame you couldn't be the one to fill it but some things cant be helped can they? Im happy for you by the way" he said the last part rather cheerfully as he looked over at Connie who was still stunned.

After explaining it a few times Connie agreed to help the professor out and just as she was about to pick up a starter Gold cleared his throat "I thought you might like this as well" he said in a way that made Connie suspect something as he handed her a second pokéball, she looked at him and he just gestured for her to open it she did and almost passed out a second time when a small Cyndaquil stood before her, Gold explained it was one of his own Typhlosion's offspring and that he wouldn't let anyone else have she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek which in turn caused Jack to joke that Lyra had competition this caused Connie to throw him out the lab as all present laughed at the sight of Connie carrying him to the door and literally throwing him out, Gold then let her know that she should head towards Violet City stopping in Cherrygrove for supplies, she gave him her thanks then proceeded to grab Jack and drag him towards the exit of New Bark once more, Gold shook his head then said good bye to the professor before going outside and mounting his Pidgeot and flying towards Goldenrod City where Lyra waited just before entering his apartment he looked towards the sky and offered a quick prayer up to any legendary that was listening that Connie wouldn't run into him and that she would have a safe journey he then turned and entered thankful to be home.

A four legged shape observed him as he entered his home it would do its best to grant his prayer even though it would have to find out more about who _"he" _was "_I'll alert my brothers" _she thought to herself before moving as fast as the wind…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Borrowed time

Connie strolled ahead of Jack as they made their way towards Cherrygrove, he rubbed his neck it still ached after she threw him out of the professor's lab earlier, he picked up the pace as soon as he heard the sound of a Pokémon battle while he didn't battle himself preferring to draw Pokémon but he had to admit Connie had a certain… beauty about her when she battled, in fact he was reminded about how they had first met twelve years ago.

Twelve years ago…

Jack wiped his eyes as he held his Smeargle, Luke looked down at him "You really think you're good enough to talk to her? Your pathetic Pokémon didn't last five minutes how about we see how long you last!" before he could swing his fist at Jack a hand grabbed his wrist he turned and yelled "Stay out of this Gold!" but was shocked to see a girl with a thin blue aura around her body but what held his attention was her eyes, Emerald green with a blue tint "C-c-connie I-I-I… what are you doing here?" was all he managed to say before she swung her left fist at him which launched him across the field they were standing on before she could move over to unleash a flurry of strikes that would probably kill him a hand landed on her shoulder as soon as she turned around her aura dissipated and she hugged the boy that had stopped her, Jack looked at the pair in awe and jealousy, awe because the girl, Connie was her name, had just knocked Luke across the field on one punch, and jealousy because the boy, Gold was his nickname, was hugging the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Present…

Jack came back to the present as soon as Connie picked a pokéball from her belt almost at the same time he pulled out his sketchbook and released his Smeargle which pulled out its own sketchbook both prepared to draw the action, Connie smirked as she enlarged the pokéball in her hand, she lowered her hat before launching the pokéball skyward and shouting "Cynder take centre stage" as soon as the words left her mouth a light sprang forth from the pokéball and her Cyndaquil appeared "lets do this huh? Cynder"

"Quill"

"Right, Tackle go" Connie watched as Cynder threw its self at the Pidgey which dodged then countered with a Tackle of its own "Cynder now Quick attack" Cynder's back flames ignited as she turned then moved quick than the eye could see, colliding with the Pidgey's head causing it to faint due to the combined force of its own Tackle and Cynder's quick attack.

"Nice work Cynder!" Connie shouted as she ran over and hugged the poor Pokémon until it was struggling to breathe " sorry Cynder return" the light from the pokéball enveloped Cynder and she ended back up inside, Connie then went over to the Pidgey and applied a potion "there feeling better little one?" the Pidgey hopped up then nuzzled Connie's hand and flew away, it was that moment that Jack captured in order to make Connie appear like a true "hero" as he would put it, he blushed briefly as he remembered what had happened earlier, no shouldn't think like that Jack he told himself she is just a friend isn't she? He was brought back to the present for the second time that day when Connie yelled over her shoulder "Jack you coming?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm right behind you" Jack said still lost in his thoughts about how he felt, they entered Cherrygrove a few minutes later as soon as they were past the first building an old man approached Connie saying that he would tell her the basics of each town and a bunch of other useless information that they already knew, Connie turned to face Jack and said quietly "While this old nut is giving me this 'lesson' could you get us what's on this list then get us **separate** rooms at the Pokémon centre… please" Jack sighed and nodded what did she think he was going to do? Peek at her in the shower? After what happened earlier that day he wasn't going to try anything he cared about his life, he entered the blue roofed building and approached the young man at the counter "Hello sir how may I assist you today?" he asked, Jack began listing the camping equipment and other supplies that Connie had written down, he then paid a stupid amount of money glad that Connie had lent him some after grabbing the huge bag that the man had packed the supplies into swapping it with his own as he made his way to the Pokémon centre he finally figured out how Connie saw him at this point in time "I'm probably just a Vigorath or a Machoke or some other form of free labour *sigh* oh well, may as well book these rooms" as soon as he entered the Pokémon centre he stopped dead in his tracks, standing at the counter attempting to flirt with Nurse Joy was Luke, his brown hair was styled to sweep across his face covering one of his Ice blue eyes, he wore a red hoodie with faded blue jeans and black trainers, douche was the first word that came to Jacks mind as he approached ready for any insult he would have thrown in his direction.

Connie was glad that the old man had finally left her alone as she stood on the beach thinking about what happened a ten years ago when her family had just come back from this very spot she felt tears sting her eyes at the dark memories but she was brought out of her shadowed thoughts by Eve nudging her leg she had forgotten her best friend was at her feet looking down almost broke her heart Eve was sitting there shivering from being in the cold water that had enveloped Connie's feet with a look of worry on her tiny face, it was that look that transformed Connie's sadness into anger sheer unrivalled anger directed at the bastard that destroyed her family and childhood her aura flared with her anger another nudge from Eve calmed her and as she picked the Evolution Pokémon up in order to stop it shivering she also reminded herself of her motto "Live now or Never", she was suddenly disturbed by a group of people running by she grabbed the nearest person and asked what was going on "There's a battle happening outside the Pokémon Centre, some asshole and a kid that looks like he ain't ever battled before, in short he's fucked" Connie's eyes widened at the description only one person looks like he never battled that she knew and that was Jack before Connie ran after the crowd she punched the guy that spoke about Jack, her Jack the closest thing other than Gold that she had to a brother, she ran towards the Pokémon centre and pushed her way to the front of the crowed her face darkened when she saw Jack's opponent...

"Smeargle quick attack go!" Jack was trying to remain calm but the panic was beginning to show, Luke was as calm as ever when he commanded his Squirtle to counter "Squirtle water gun" he smirked he knew Jack's Pokémon couldn't take another hit, but was shocked when a brown blur darted in and hit Squirtle causing the water gun to harmlessly hit the Pokémon centre's wall the blur then stopped Smeargle by tripping it, he stumbled to a halt and turned around only to see Eve there, Connie then walked over to Jack "Get Smeargle in the Pokémon centre and get him fixed up…"

"Connie…" Jack started but Connie cut him off

"Jack I got this go… now!" Connie stepped into the spot Jack had occupied Eve in front of her, she lowered her hat and let her aura surround her, her eyes becoming pure ocean blue Eve's eyes also turned Ocean blue, the crowd backed away at the display Luke flinched if only briefly but remained where he was, he had after all been on the receiving end of one of her aura charged punches once and didn't want to be on the end of another one, he sighed that one time he had been doing everything for her including beating that little shit Jack and his pathetic Pokémon to a pulp all because he… loved… her that word tasted bitter in his mouth he turned his attention back to the battle at hand, Connie smiled briefly before saying "Eve feel free to cut lose, no leash" Eve let out a cry of acknowledgement Luke laughed was she insane? He was silenced when Eve attacked on her own with no verbal command from Connie, Eve opened up with a quick attack but it was different it was enveloped in a harsh blue light Luke ordered his Squirtle to dodge and counter with water gun Eve then preformed the impossible she turned while still in the quick attack and avoided the water gun she then hit Squirtle three times each more powerful than the last then appeared in front of Connie faster than the eye could see she then began another run Luke was shocked surely with the amount of strength it would have taken to turn around during a quick attack that according to researchers made Pokémon move at nearly the speed of sound Eve should have been exhausted or something but she was now using her quick attack in order to gain height what the hell was the mad Pokémon up to? Connie was beginning to feel the pressure of using her aura link for so long IT was pulsing meaning that IT was spreading Eve was really milking this leant power and it was clear that she knew it she was trying to end this fight now, Connie began reciting a chant in her head she could feel Eve matching the rhythm of it "Now our hearts are one let my power be shared and my partners hope and faith in me not be lost" she repeated the chant several times the feeling of pain increasing each time but she held on awaiting Eve's grand finale which would shock everybody hopefully... the crowd watched in awe as Eve ascended eventually she reached a good 20ft high once she reached the pinnacle of her ascent she began charging dark energy when she dropped to about 5ft it had formed a ball she then launched it at Squirtle the crowd dived down and covered their heads from the shower of debris that the shadow ball caused, Connie cut her link to Eve their eyes returning to normal Eve then walked over to Connie who was barely keeping her footing as she stumbled over towards Luke who returned his Squirtle and was trying to run but looking down he saw Connie's blue aura around his feet preventing him from moving she then drew her fist back as he looked up he saw it was cloaked in a thick murky blue aura as she swung at him the aura around his feet dissipated as her fist collided with his gut and was lifted off his feet then launched into some nearby bushes she then stumbled into the Pokémon centre with Eve in tow.

Jack was wringing his hands the silence after the explosion meant that something had happened hopefully something good, his worry was quelled when the doors to the Pokémon centre opened and Connie stumbled in but it quickly returned when he noticed how pale she was as he began making his way over towards her but as he did she collapsed he ran to close the short distance between them, Eve was making panicked noises as Jack picked Connie up bridal style and began carrying her towards her room wishing that the moment would never end as he opened the door to her room and placed her on the bed as soon as he did Eve laid down on her chest but not before releasing Cynder from her pokéball the little fire mouse gave Connie a worried look before curling into a ball on her right side once she did Connie rolled over laying in a foetal position Eve mimicked the position as Connie hugged her, Jack sat on a chair in the corner of the room and took out his sketch book and captured the image before him he took his time and by the time he was finished he checked the clock had he really been at this for 6 hours he yawned and stretched before placing the picture on her bedside table and walking out before he closed the door he gave her one last look and walked to his own room.

Connie groaned as the early morning sun assaulted her eyes, looking at the clock she saw that it was the day after the battle had she really been out for that long looking down she saw Cynder curled up on her leg that was the first port of call since that leg had gone dead, it took her several attempts to awake the fire mouse Pokémon once she woke up and moved Connie turned her attention to the ball of brown fur currently snoring on her arm she tried shaking Eve awake when that failed she tried blowing in her ears all that happened was that they twitched giving up she lifted her arm up causing Eve to squeak in fear and scramble down the bed in order to hide under the sheets both Connie and Cynder began laughing Eve crawled out with an angry look on her face and curled up in a corner, Connie finally stopped laughing after a few minutes then got a change of clothes and went into the bathroom for a shower once she had removed her shirt she looked at herself in the mirror and began to cry all along the left side of her body were dull blue lines that occasionally pulsed with aura energy IT had grown since last time it only reached her shoulder but now the Aura infection reached her neck she also noticed that it had got closer to seizing her heart meaning that she less time before IT took her body from her and used her emotions to determine how IT would see the world so she needed to find her bastard father the reason for this Infection and close down nine years of hatred and the feeling of betrayal she finished undressing and got in the shower letting the hot water wash away her worries, once she got out she cried in pain grabbing her left eye she stumbled over to the mirror and looking inside nearly made her mask of confidence crack again several of the Aura Infections strands had merged together and gone into her eye causing it to become crystal like in appearance she noticed in the reflection that there were two pulsing shapes through the wall behind her meaning that she had Aura sight an Aura ability that allows the user to tell what dwells in others hearts and to see their life signs she then noticed that her one normally luminous emerald eye was dulled and no longer tinted "Damn that's a little more than noticeable just like this bloody Aura sight I swear down when I find that bastard I'm gonna wring his fucking neck" Connie clenched her fist and let aura consume it as she did the infection spread a little more, she quickly retracted her Aura when she heard the door open she then quickly turned her head to look into her room with her Aura sight, she calmed down a bit when she saw Jacks outline and heart signature which showed worry at first then relief and then… "Ohhhh dear this is awkward… Jack I really don't see you that way but I can't break your heart like that… Damn it Connie why did you have to fuck up" she slid down the bathroom wall and covered her face before getting dressed in a slightly different outfit keeping her hat but swapping her shirt for a tank top and her black jeans for a pair of snow cameo cargo pants and a black hoodie but unzipped she then replaced her gloves and checked herself in the mirror, several Aura Infection strands were on display so not only did she have to let Jack down gently but explain she was currently living on borrowed time and that she had a chance of killing him at some random point so if he didn't want to know her anymore then she wouldn't hold it against him, he would be the second person to know about her Infection with Gold being the other one she then took a deep breath and prepared to face the music.

Jack stood waiting for Connie to come out of the bathroom as he did he remembered the real reason that he was scared of Connie, the only reason he was debating how he truly felt about her was what he saw one year ago….

One year ago…

Jack ran towards Connie's house as fast as he could her father had been seen going in so that could only mean trouble but Jack had no idea what he was about to witness, once he made it through the debris that was the front door he saw Connie standing at the end of the hall he felt relief at first but that soon changed into fear when she turned around with bloody hands and blood stained clothes blue markings could be seen running up the left side of her body and down her arm without thinking he ran the image haunting him for weeks…

Present…

Jack turned to face the bathroom door when he heard it opening but what he saw only brought back the image of that night, Connie stepped out and judging by the look on Jacks face she really shouldn't have she should have just disappeared but she had to explain it sooner or later might as well start now…

A few miles away in a little clearing two four legged figures stood waiting "**I told you she wouldn't show su…**" the first voice was cut off by a second that was deeper and more majestic

"**Our sister would not be late she's probably** **just trying to think of what to say to us, Raikou we haven't seen each other since that Crystal girl trapped us and that Gold boy saved us" **

"**Don't you think I know that Entei we haven't even visited the hall of origins for the meetings…" **Raikou was cut off for a second time by a majestic feminine voice

"**Brothers so good to see you I need your help with watching a human for…" **she stopped unsure of how to continue

"**Suicune sister your infatuation with gold is now futile he has a mate and is expecting…" **Entei said calmly before either Raikou or Suicune could say anything a distortion appeared causing the three dogs to bow their heads

"**Lord Arceus what a surprise…" **the trio said in unison

"**I am not here for pleasantries I require your assistance, the Azure blade has appeared It is your task to watch her…" **Arceus said in his regal voice

"**Who is it they will disappear in a thunder clap…" **Raikou said eager to go on a hunt much more than his siblings, Entei waited calmly Suicune had a look of worry on her face

"**You are only to observe and provide assistance when needed lord Raikou. Her name ins Connie Blackwood and she has already started down the path of destruction do let her continue down this path, if you cannot change her course then her fate is sealed and you must kill her" **Arceus said solemnly Suicune was even more worried now but did not show it

"**Of course Lord Arceus" **the trio replied before disappearing in search of their target…


End file.
